


[Fanmix] Saturday Night Fever with Party King Thranduil

by Readbyanalise010, themusecalliope



Series: Mixes for Party King Thranduil [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Party King Thranduil likes a little Saturday Night Fever. \o/</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanmix] Saturday Night Fever with Party King Thranduil

**Author's Note:**

> Right after I made "Friday Nights with Party King Thranduil," I decided he needed some tunes for the whole weekend. These are his Saturday night jams and - at some point in the future - I'll make him a Sunday morning recovery mix. :)

Cover Art provided by the super sparkly, Kalakirya.

| 

## Download (right-click and save) the zip file:

  * [Saturday Night Fever with Party King Thranduil](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Music/Saturday%20Night%20Fever.zip) || 51.5 MB

## Track List

1\. Hangover - Taio Cruz ft.Flo Rida  
2\. Uptown Funk - Mark Ronson  
3\. Work B*tch - Britney Spears - RuPal  
4\. Get Silly - Soulja Boy  
5\. bad - Michael Jackson  
6\. Apache (Jump On It)  
7\. U Can’t Touch This - MC Hammer  
8\. Fancy - Iggy Azalea ft. Charlie XCX  
9\. Applause - Lady Gaga  
10\. I Want It All - Karmin  
11\. Happy - Pharrell  



  
---|---


End file.
